There are structures in which, in order to purify exhaust that is generated at an internal combustion engine, an electric-heating-type catalyst, that has a catalyst support that by being energized generates heat and heats the catalyst, is provided at the exhaust path from the internal combustion engine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-107567: Patent Document 1).